


A New World

by Fyre



Series: A Little Kindness [21]
Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett, Slow Show - mia_ugly
Genre: Alternative Perspective
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:15:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23016871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fyre/pseuds/Fyre
Summary: When he woke, it took Avery a moment to register where he was. Warm arm flung over his waist, bare legs tangled with his. And when he opened his eyes, vision still hazy with sleep, he found honey-brown eyes so close to his and heremembered.HelovedCrowley.He waswithCrowley.They were together and they were in love and, for the first time he could recall, he was blindingly, outrageously, incandescently happy.
Series: A Little Kindness [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1628107
Comments: 37
Kudos: 195





	A New World

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mia_ugly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mia_ugly/gifts).



When he woke, it took Avery a moment to register where he was. Warm arm flung over his waist, bare legs tangled with his. And when he opened his eyes, vision still hazy with sleep, he found honey-brown eyes so close to his and he _remembered_.

He _loved_ Crowley.

He was _with_ Crowley.

They were together and they were in love and, for the first time he could recall, he was blindingly, outrageously, incandescently happy.

And he couldn’t stop the smile from spreading across his face.

“Hello,” he murmured, drinking in the man he loves, the man who loves him. And who was, once more swooping down to kiss him.

It took them a little while to get beyond the kissing and the tangle of their limbs, but his stomach growled and he laughed, suggested they go out for breakfast. Just like that. Was this what it’s meant to be like? Just… saying “let’s go for breakfast” and then doing it and not worrying or waiting for the hammer to fall?

There was a lovely little place nearby that did a very good brunch – and let’s be quite honest, they hadn’t got to sleep for quite some time and technically, it was far too late for breakfast. So they went, they sat, and Avery wondered if it was possible to become entirely untethered from the earth and drift away in a cloud of delight.

Even the flash of a camera couldn’t ruin his mood, though it did make Crowley flinch.

No wonder, Avery thought, when they had hunted him like a fugitive, candid and crude and invading his privacy and his life while he struggled alone.

Well, he wasn’t alone now.

Avery reached across the table, but which of them was the anchor, he couldn’t say, as they curled their fingers around one another. Let the tidal wave come. Let it try.

“There’s – logistics to think of,” Crowley said, eyes still darting guardedly at their unexpected amateur paparazzi. “We’ll have to talk to Michael.”

“Yes, I have done,” Avery said at once, more than happy to oil the troubled waters of Crowley’s fears. _Let me take care of you, darling. You don’t have to deal with the currents and eddies yourself anymore. You’ve pulled me to safety so many times. It’s my turn._ “Not about – you exactly.” He smiled reassuringly. “I wouldn’t have. Just that I was in love with someone and wasn’t going to hide it.”

Crowley’s mouth dropped open in an expression of utter bewilderment. “Well.” He seemed a little lost for words. “I suppose – there’s Gabriel–”

Avery actually laughed at that, shaking his head. “Oh, no,” he said, smiling at the memory of that wonderful day. “I let him go months ago.” It had felt like a noose around his throat had loosened. And no small wonder, when faced with the dread of the daily barrage of casual cruelty. “Always on about my weight, that one.”

Poor Crowley’s eyes were wide as saucers, his mouth opening and shutting. “Who…” He shook his head. “I’m sorry, but who are you?”

Avery smiled, squeezing his hand. “Forgotten my name already?” He couldn’t help the playfulness that crept onto his tone. “How sordid.” He leaned forward across the table, raising his eyebrows suggestively. “I’ll see if I can remind you of it when we get home.”

The arrival of their drinks almost distracted him from the beautiful shade of puce that Crowley turned, surging up from under his collar all the way to his hairline.

“Move in with me,” Crowley blurted out as soon as the server bustled away, as if he couldn’t keep the words in anymore. “Or I could move in with you, or we could–” He flapped a hand helplessly. Too many words, poor love, too many thoughts, all battling to get out first. “Whatever you like. Or not, of course–” He shoved his other hand, frantic, through his hair, leaving it all over the place. “I-I’m going too fast, I shouldn’t have–”

“Yes,” Avery said at once, before the flow could become a torrent, become a flood, become a whirlpool for Crowley to be sucked down, drowned out by his own treacherous brain. “I thought that would be obvious.” Crowley stuttered to a silence, taking a gulping breath, and to give him a moment, Avery leaned down, blew lightly on his steaming tea. When Crowley’s hand relaxed a little in his, he raised his eyes with a smile. “My new flat is bigger but yours has such a lovely view.” He hummed thoughtfully. “Hm. We’ll have to think on it.”

At once, it was is someone had flicked a switch, lighting Anthony up from the inside, the dazed, awed smile that spread across his face dazzling to behold. _Yes, my love, now you’re beginning to understand. I love you I love you I love you_.

Avery squeezed his hand gently, then released it to pull his teacup closer. “We should have a toast.”

“Yeah?” Crowley looked punch-drunk with happiness, eyes alight, that rare wonderful smile like sunlight making Avery’s heart sing.

“Yes.”

Crowley slid his hand around his coffee up and the smile tilted a bit, that little slant of mischief, the hint of the devil on his shoulder. “And what exactly are we toasting? My health?”

Avery couldn’t help laughing. Of course, he’d poke fun. Sarcasm was, after all, one of their primary means of courtship. “I don’t know,” he said, glancing around, taking in the sunlight streaming in the wide windows, the blue sky, the man across from him – whom he loves and who loves him. “It’s such a beautiful day, isn’t it? It feels like–” And it hits him then, exactly what he’s feeling, “a new world.”

A world of promise and love and warm hands and kisses and _happiness_.

“Well then,” Crowley smiled and tapped his cup to Avery’s. “To the world.”

And Avery couldn’t help but smile, giddy, dizzy with it all. “To the world.”


End file.
